It is known to place a reservoir behind a mirror and fill it with hot water to keep the mirror fog free in a steamy environment such as a bathroom, shower, locker room or the like. Typically, fog-free mirrors are used in the shower to help with exfoliating, shaving and other grooming needs. However, as with glass shower doors, it is often desirable to clean the mirror, and users have tended to use their hands to swipe the mirror of any residual water droplets and other condensation during or after use. A user's hand is not as smooth or sharp as a squeegee, for example, and often the user's hand tends to just smear and not remove the surface water from the mirror.
Furthermore, fog-free mirrors are often used by multiple users, such as a husband and wife, multiple siblings, gym members, etc. Such users tend to be different heights, and this often results in an adjustment of the positioning of the mirror. With mirrors that are positioned using suction cups and the like, the constant re-positioning can reduce the effectiveness of the suction cup, especially since the most effective attachment is on a perfectly clean surface.
There is a need, therefore, to provide a fog-free mirror that can be effectively cleaned during or after use and re-positioned without disturbing the integrity of the attachment of the mirror to a support surface.